Tryst
by LuluAster
Summary: If Dick could go around sleeping with a six-foot, alien sex goddess, then damn it so could she. Yea, Jason wasn't was an alien, but from what she heard, he was a six-foot sex god. And from the way he was pleasing her, he lived to the title. She was enjoying the night so much, she didn't realize Dick entered the room.


Barbara knocked on the heavy door with all her strength. If Dick could go around sleeping with a six-foot alien, sex goddess; then damn it, so could she. She banged on the door again.

Finally, the door swung open. Standing in the doorway, with a scowl on his face, was a disheveled Jason. Ok, so Jason wasn't an alien, but from what she's heard, he was a six-foot sex god.

Jason didn't say anything, he just glared at her; waiting for her to say something, anything. That's when it hit her. How was she going to say "hey Jason, I'm mad at your brother, let's have sex"?

"ummm...Hi, how are you?" Yea, that wasn't lame at all.

"You banged at my door at two in the morning to ask how I'm doing?" His irritation was properly placed, but Barbara couldn't help but melt a little hearing his voice. It was soft, smoky, and husky. His voice is usually muffled by his Red Hood helmet so she rarely has a chance to appreciate how positively sexy his voice can be.

"No." Eventually, she would lose this shy, awkward girl thing that is happening to her and go back to her normal self.

"Then why are you here?" He asked; but this time not irritated, but amused. He leaned over closer to her, inches away from her face, "finally ready to get with the better brother?"

She wasn't sure what happened next, but her lips were captured into his. Soft smacking and heavy breathing rang in her ears. She pulled away slightly, and realized she was still in his apartment hallway, holding onto his face. His smirk was an indicator that she initiated the kiss.

"I take that as a yes," he stated as he led her inside.

Once inside, Jason lunged back to her lips. She couldn't help but be surprised; not by his impulsiveness but by his dominating kisses. She has been with Dick, since, forever. She's use to the soft, gentle kisses that makes her feel loved. Jason's kisses are dominating, like he hungers for her. There's no love behind it but a need; it makes her feel...wanted.

And she wanted him. She started kissing him with as much ferocity as he was kissing her. Her hands began moving on their own; reaching out for him, touching anything they could. It started with his arms, moving upward to his strong shoulders, his stubble face, and finally resting on his hair.

His lips stopped caressing hers for a moment to let out a moan. She felt it; from the rumble of his chest, to the small breath he released, to the way his fingers tighten their hold on her. It was seductive. He was seductive.

Jason attacked her once again. This time, he crashed his body to hers, tumbling her onto something soft. When did they get to his bedroom? His lips left hers, and began their attack on her neck instead. She felt his hands at the hem of her shirt, pushing it upward. Everywhere he touched felt like fire. She raised herself up slightly in order for him to remove her shirt.

His lips began traveling down her body. Soft moans kept leaving her lips with each kiss Jason left on her body. She let out a louder moan when she felt his tongue brush one of her nipples. She was so intoxicated by Jason that she didn't even realized he took her bra off.

Jason kept sucking and biting at her teat, making her release sounds she never heard herself make. It was pure ecstasy! Her body grew hotter and hotter; she heard herself getting louder. Her whole body was on fire! Was she about to orgasm from just having her breasts fondled?

The answer was yes! And it felt amazing.

She had yet to catch her breath when Jason returned to her lips. She let out a soft moan as she felt his hand enter her pants. His fingers gently stroking her sensitive area, making her regret ever wearing underwear. What his fingers were doing to her was heavenly. She wanted more.

Jason clearly caught on; before she even had time to react, she felt one of his fingers enter her, while another kept massaging her nub. But she still wanted more. She reached out to tug on Jason's pants, hoping he would insert something bigger in her. Jason removed her hands, "be patient red", he whispered into her ear before descending down her body.

Jason briefly stopped pleasing her in order to remove the remaining articles of clothing she still had on. She felt a bit shy as she was completely naked in front of him and had yet to please him as he has been pleasing her.

"Beautiful," she heard him muttered as his hands softly moved across her body. They found themselves back stroking her clit.

Barbara felt something wet flick her nub and full from a second digit entering her. His fingers moved slowly in and out of her while his tongue gently toyed with her clit. They worked in unison to make her body release electricity. She grabbed onto Jason's hair as had her second orgasm of the night.

She peered down at Jason, trying to catch her breath to apologize for grabbing his hair so hard. She was met with Jason staring up at her, his eyes filled with lust, proudly smirking as he licked the remnants of her juices off his lips. She could climax from that sight alone.

Jason returned to her lips, letting her taste herself. His tongue entangling with hers, driving her into madness. The kiss made her want him more.

"Jason, please," were the only words she could utter. She wanted him, she needed him.

Jason slowly grind his pelvis into her, making it know he wanted it as much as she did. She let her hand roam his body; feeling every muscle, every scar, causing him to release small grunts. Her hand traced his erection through his pants before sliding in and gently stroking it.

Jason slowly sat back on his legs and she followed him up, never breaking the contact she had. As she continued stroking him, Jason lowered his pants. Finally, she could view him in all his glory.

"Get on your knees," he instructed. She did as she was told and left the bed. She got on her knees as Jason sat on the edge of the bed. She knew what he wanted and took his member into her mouth.

"Not like that," she heard Jason say. He gave her specific instructions on how to swallow his manhood. He was a good teacher, his voice became huskier as she continue to lick and swallow his harden member.

"Enough! How do you want to be?" He asked her as he led her to her feet. She didn't know how to answer, she wasn't very experienced in different sexual positions. She stared blankly at Jason and it was clear he understood her silence.

"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded. She obeyed once more. She felt one hand on her hip as the other massage clit. She felt herself become wetter.

Without warning, Jason rammed into her. She let out a yelp as he continue to pound roughly into her. His hands on her waist pulling her into him with each thrust, hitting the same sensitive spot each time.

"Touch yourself," Jason demanded. She reach below, and began massaging herself.

"No, not there." She looked back at Jason confused. He had a mischievous smile on his face. He licked one of his fingers and began rubbing her rectum.

"Here," was all he said.

She mimicked his actions. She has never touched her rear before; it felt weird, uncomfortable. The more she rubbed the area, the more exciting it felt. Jason's moans and grunts encouraged her to continue. She never felt this way before. It was euphoric; it was like Jason was a walking, talking aphrodisiac. Nothing could take away this buzz.

"Hey Jason, are you here?" She heard Dick's voice, bring her third orgasm to a halt. She looked back to Jason, hoping he had a strategy to get them out of this situation without Dick killing them both.

"Don't worry, I got this," he informed her, releasing some of her stress. "Yea, I am in the room."

Does Jason enjoy death so much that he doesn't consider any consequences?

She tried to move, but Jason's hold on her hips kept her in place. She could just stare at the doorway that Dick was entering the room with complete shame and horror.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Dick asked fuming with rage.

"Fucking your girlfriend, want to join?" Yep, Jason is insane and going to get her killed.

"Continue to touch yourself, I will be right back," Jason whispered in her ear as he released her hips. For some reason, she followed his instructions as she watched Jason walk towards Dick. She saw them talk, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

Jason grabbed Dick's hand and led him to the foot of the bed.

"Lay on your back and show Dick what you are doing." She kept obeying his orders. She laid on her back, spread her legs, and provided the men a full show of her touching herself. As she did so, she kept her eyes locked to Dick's face; it kept contouring from rage to confusion to lust.

She glanced towards Jason's face, it was just filled with pride and mischief. He was whispering something in Dick's ear; she couldn't hear what he was saying, but it kept making Dick blush uncontrollably.

"Touch her," she heard Jason say as he placed one of Dick's hand on her leg. Dick moved his hand upward on her leg, resting on her inner thigh.

"Barbara," Dick moaned. She then realized that Jason was teasing Dick the same way he teased her. He had one hand raising Dick's shirt to pinch a nipple; the other inside Dick's pants, clearly stroking him.

"Babs, I think Dickie here is a tad overdressed, don't you?" Jason asked her, but she could only reply with a nod. A small smirk and a "good girl" was her reward from Jason.

Jason stopped teasing Dick and began undressing him. He lifted Dick's shirt over his and commanded Barbara to remove his pants. She complied as she watch Jason dominate Dick with a kiss.

"Now be a good boy and please the girl," Jason instructed. Finally, there was someone else following Jason's demands.

Dick positioned himself between her thighs, pulled her closer, and like Jason, just rammed into her. This is the first time that Dick has ever been rough with her.

As Dick continued to pound her, Jason began to tease her clit. The dual sensation was throwing her over the edge. As she was close, both men stopped.

"Sorry Babs," Jason apologized, "but I promised Dickie a fun ride." Jason moved to where Dick was. She watched curiously of what was about to happen. Was he going to finish and make Dick watch? But how was that a 'fun ride'?"

Jason inserted his fingers in her and stroked himself; he continued for a few moments. Once he was lubricated enough, he instructed Dick back to his position. She watched as Jason positioned behind Dick. Was he about to do what she thought he was going to do?

Dick positioned himself on top of her, but she knew his ass was exposed for Jason. She watched Dick's face wince, but he continued to thrust into her. She felt the bed shift and a sudden, out of Dick's pattern thrust.

She looked past Dick and saw Jason on top of him. His eyes filled with desire and lust; their eyes met and he ensured her he would be gentle with Dick.

She looked back at Dick, noticing that the pain that plagued his face was replaced with desire. Jason's thrusts plunged Dick deeper into her, giving a new sensation. By the look on Dick's face, he too was enjoying a new sensation.

She witnessed Jason yank Dick and pull him into a passionate kiss. She watched as their tongues danced and entwine, mixing their salivas. She never witness something more provocative.

Then the boys alternated kissing her with the same passion and ferocity. She felt her final orgasm of the night began once more. The boys clearly noticing, helped her enjoy the ride. Dick reached between them to stroke her as Jason reached over to tease her nipples.

She heard herself cry out Dick's name as her body began to convulse. She was exhausted but she could tell the boys weren't finished just yet.

As she laid in bed, she watched as Jason continued to thrust in and out of Dick's ass and stroke him at the same time. Dick finished all over her navel and Jason finished on Dick's back.

Dick collapsed next to her, clearly exhausted as well. He smiled at her, and whispered a "I love you." She replied it right back to her, forgetting why they fought earlier that night.

"Awww, I love you guys too." Leave it to Jason to ruin a perfect, sweet moment.

"Now get the fuck out so I can sleep."

With that, Jason kicked them out; but she had a feeling that their would be an encore to their threesome. Maybe next time, it would be her in the middle.


End file.
